


关于水手服

by issing1007



Category: lay张艺兴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issing1007/pseuds/issing1007





	关于水手服

又是疲惫的一天。

我打开门，摸索着墙上灯的开关，怀里突然多了一团奶呼呼的东西，奶香味让我下意识地抱住了他。

“怎么今天就回来了，不是说还有几天吗？”

他没回我，小嘴像小猪拱白菜似的在我身上蹭来蹭去。他双手勾住我脖子往下拉，好像还垫了脚。我就着他俯身，他的小嘴又凑在我脸上乱逛，凉津津的口水挂了我满脸 。终于，他含住我的嘴，肉肉的下唇贴着我的嘴唇。

“乖，我先开灯。”黑暗里只能看见他亮亮的眼睛，天知道我想他快想疯了，我现在想看看他，多日不见的他。

“嗯…”他似乎有点抗拒，又往下拽了拽我的脖子，“不要。”

“你不想见我吗？是不是不爱我了？”哄老婆还得我来，他这人就是硬的不吃吃软的。

“想…”再三犹豫，他还是放开了我。

灯亮的一瞬间，我明白了为什么他不让我开灯了。他穿了一件蓝色的水手服，这件衣服我在超话里也看过，但看到真人的时候还是不免惊叹，太漂亮了。

“怎…怎么样？”他忐忑不安地绞着手指，脸上红红的，两只眼睛有些躲闪又有些期待地看着我。

“很美”细细审视，我发现他的衣服好像和照片里的不太一样，“衣服你改过了？”

“就把腰改紧了点…你之前不是说喜欢吗？”他有点害羞，别开了眼睛。

之前那次，他也把工作的衣服带回来了，火红的衣服衬的他雪白如瑕，也就让我把他干得两天没下床。后来随口提了一句，我说他如果把腰改细点更好看，没想到他一直放在心上。

“喜欢，但是待会还得帮你脱，有点麻烦。”

他嗔怪地看了我一眼，红着脸扑进我怀里，闷闷地说：“想你了。”

“我也是。”

我把他抱到床上，他的唇不愿离开我，就搂着我一直亲，我顺势探入他的上衣里去，找到那点用劲搓揉，身下人一个激灵，敏感的皮肤让他红了眼眶。他的胸小小的一团，握在手里刚刚好。

我向下探去，摸到了他小腹处的青筋，沿着纹路肆意划过，他呼吸变得急促起来：“老公…我…”

他已经有些勃，我帮他脱掉了束缚，动情的白皙变成了诱人的水蜜桃。我含住他的欲望，他舒服得叫了出来，两只手无意识地抓住了我的头发，我上下吞吐着，他喷出了一股股精液。

高潮还没褪去，他依旧敏感，眼眶里的盐水因为太多而泄出，躺在床上喘着气。我探入他已经湿润的小穴，他本能地吸住了我，软肉把我的手指往里带。我模仿着交欢的动作，他的洞出奇地紧，但是多大他都能吃下。

“啊啊…不行了…”

我抽出了三根手指，他又到了高潮，桃花眼已经泛了红。

我抵着他的洞口，高潮后的身体已经熟透，没多费力就整根没入。

他两条腿缠着我的腰，跳舞练就的发达肌肉能够被感觉得到。他的小穴死死地咬着我，我往外抽时总会带出许多银丝，紧致的快感无法言传。我有意地划过他的前列腺，他被我刺激到，兀地提高了音量：“哥哥…老公…呜…慢点…太多了…”

我隔着衣服搓揉着他的胸部，两颗都被我揉的挺立。他把屁股往上抬，配合着我的进入。他要到了，哭腔愈发明显起来：“呜呜…老公…给我…要到了…”我顶了几下他的敏感处，小穴骤然一紧，他哭着射了出来。

我把他翻过来，让他跪趴在床上。穴口已经红肿，两条纤细的白腿真是让人春心萌发，不管怎么看都是一场视觉盛宴。

我边插着边满足他上面的小嘴，他嘴里的呻吟都被我撞碎吞入。他的腰很细，两只手差不多可以包住。我握住他的腰往后带，一下比一下地深入，他脸埋在被子里，闷闷的哭声从被子里传出，还时不时听见他的“慢一点，太快了”之类的话。

我握住他的前面撸动着，手指不时磨过他的前段，他颤抖着射在了我手上。

“呜…”几乎是控制不住地，他哭了起来。我安抚着他，伏在他耳边对他说：“老婆，乖，我来陪你了,不哭了啊。”

我对着他进行最后的冲刺，壁肉刺激着我的神经，抵到最深的地方释放了出来。

他趴在我怀里喘着气，看他昏昏沉沉的样子估计是累了。我摸摸他柔软的头发：“以后多穿点衣服回来。”这样我才好扒。


End file.
